Two Left Feet
by vrangr
Summary: Something that takes place towards the end of the movie in Prince Caspian, when the Pevensies return to the Telmarine castle to celebrate their victory against Miraz and Lord Sopespian. EdLu. NOT INCEST. Sibling fluff


**Author's Note: Squee, EdLu sibling fluff fans! I presenteth, **_**Two Left Feet**_

**My Caspian is not the movie-version, ok? Here, he is younger, blonde haired, and much more the way I had imagined him to be :)**

**Time setting: The grand evening ball celebrating after Prince Caspian and the Narnians have returned to a happy Telmar, ending the long war between the two countries.**

**Shout out: To all my readers (including YOU) and **_**ginevra85**_** for enjoying my fics enough to ask for this one, and for her fics inspiring me to write this one in the first place :))**

**Disclaimer: Rights to C.S. Lewis :) **

*******

Lucy gulped as she watched the scene before her: dancing couples, flowing skirts, and glinting silver armor of important nobility; golden crowns, shimmering jewels, and humans and Narnians all together, united in one beautiful ball. Telmar and Narnia were at peace at last, and all many thanks to the boy prince-er –king, Caspian the tenth.

Lucy smiled. How she loved these balls. They were so happy and gay and just positively beautiful. But sadly, she knew deep in her heart, that this celebratory gathering meant that the Narnian Empire was set right again, and she and her siblings, kings and queens of the Golden Age, must return home _soon._ And this knowledge broke the Valiant queen's heart.

"Queen Lucy!"

Lucy spun around and found the blonde young boy running up to her, "Caspian," she smiled, "How are you this fine momentous evening?"

Caspian grinned happily, his eyes glittering under the light of the hanging chandeliers. He and the monarchs had grown very close over the past days that they had worked to restore him as the rightful heir to the throne. He had found the Pevensies very delightful. They were kings and queens inside and out, but moreover, they were brothers and sisters, sometimes getting into very irritating bickers, annoying both on Caspian's part and theirs, and making up in the end with warm hugs and kisses. The boy king cocked his head to one side, "Why aren't you joining the merriment, Lucy?" he asked, "Are you not happy of Narnia's restored peace? Our people will live in the golden light of the Great Lion at last!"

Lucy laughed delightfully at the boy, who was a bit between the ages of Edmund and Peter, but his spirit reminded her very much of her dark haired brother, "Good Caspian," she said solemnly, "I am afraid that me and my siblings' time here is coming to an end."

"Whatever do you mean, Lucy?"

Lucy perked her head up slightly when she heard a gentle purr in her ear. In her heart, she realized that she must keep silent. She smiled at Caspian, "Never mind what I said," she added, "Why don't you just go and have your fun? After all, Telmar is waiting to see more of their king."

Caspian smiled and dismissed the short conversation, but not completely, and bowed courteously to join the merriment. He left Lucy, standing alone and deep in her thoughts.

Edmund laughed at a Faun's good joke. He stood and mingled with a group of Fauns and two Centaurs, all have fought well against Miraz's dreadful army in the previous. But all that was forgotten. For now, joy must find its way back. Edmund smiled at the Fauns and he remembered a great friend of his from the past. _Mr. Tumnus,_ he thought reminiscently, _My siblings and I do miss you._

"King Edmund," a centaur, Dwinsbar said. Edmund pulled himself back to reality and smiled, "Yes?"

"I think King Caspian approaches you at this moment."

Edmund turned and saw the other king trotting over, "Ah! Good Majesty, Caspian," he cheered and raised his goblet of wine in recognition, "Come to join us, chap?"

Caspian smiled. He never really knew what Edmund meant by calling him 'chap,' and he never really asked. But since the king had been calling him that quite regularly, he figured it must be a good thing, "King Edmund," he said, being formal for the sake of the other Narnians, "I was wondering if I may speak to you a moment."

Edmund nodded, "Certainly," he said and excused himself from the group. He walked over to Caspian and the two kings made their way to a corner, a bit further from the dance floor. Caspian chuckled and playfully punched his friend's shoulder, "Enjoying the night, I see."

Edmund smirked and took a sip of his wine, "I haven't tasted good Narnian wine like this in a while," he said, "And you, Boy King of Narnia?"

Caspian grinned, "I fair no less than you," he said, "Only this is the first time I would have tasted Narnian wine, for my uncle never permitted such goods in Telmar."

Edmund set his jaw at the mention of Miraz and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. Instead he smiled broadly, "Then what brings me the honor of having your council at this very moment?"

"It's about your sister."

Edmund smirked teasingly, purposefully deepening his voice, "If thine wish is to approach mine elder sister, it is the High King thou must speaketh to."

Caspian laughed, "Great Lion, not in _that _sense, Edmund!"

Edmund laughed with the other king and allowed him to continue his speech, "It's Lucy."

Edmund's face fell a little when he saw the expression on Caspian's face, a little sad and perhaps very thoughtful.

"What's happened?" Edmund asked quickly.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd tell me," Caspian raised his eyebrows, "She said something about your time here in Narnia coming to an end. Would you know what that meant? For when I asked her, I…" Caspian trailed off as Edmund had worn a gentle smile on his face then, "Caspian, do me a favor," he said and handed the king his goblet, "I have to talk to her."

Caspian nodded understandingly and watched as the dark haired king walked away.

Lucy pouted and rocked back and forth on her heels. _I don't know what's worse,_ she thought, _being here in Narnia, knowing that I'm just going home soon, or just getting home right this very moment so the pain would end._ The young queen looked to the dance floor again and found Peter dancing with a fair Telmarine maiden, his blue eyes glinting with happiness. Susan was engaged in conversation with some Dryads and other Telmarine noblewomen. Lucy sighed. No one to talk to…

"Hello there, sister."

Lucy smiled contentedly as she heard Edmund's deep and calming voice behind her and he lifted her slightly off of the ground to give her a hug. Lucy pulled away and found her eyes locked in her brother's dark and consoling ones.

"A little bird whispered in my ear and said you might be bothered about something," he grinned mischievously.

Lucy smiled sadly, "And I'm guessing that bird was blonde?"  
"Oh, yes, and his name is Caspian. Would you like me to lock him up in a cage, fair queen, if he has in any way wronged you?"  
Lucy laughed and hugged her brother, "Oh, Edmund," she scolded teasingly, "Try not to say such things."

The older Pevensie took his sister's hands and knelt on the ground and looked up, much like what Peter would do to him when Edmund was a younger boy, "Lu," he said, "Is anything bothering you?"

Lucy nodded and honestly said, "You know what's to happen Edmund," she said softly, "We're going home."

Edmund hummed and looked around, "Might as well enjoy this, then."

"While it lasts."

Edmund furrowed his brow, "Come on, Lucy!" he said playfully, "Stop being so glum. It won't help you at all," Edmund was trying so hard to be cheerful, hoping his little sister would follow him too. The young queen looked up and smiled, "What do you suggest we do?"

Edmund wasn't expecting that question. He raked his brain for something and his dark hazel eyes lit up with fun, "Dancing!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "Dancing? Oh, Edmund, you know I haven't danced in such a long time. A year! Good Lion…"

Edmund winked, "So what? Afraid you've forgotten your feet?"

"I've forgotten the right one."  
"Well, I've forgotten my left. Perhaps we can exchange, one each, for the time being."

Lucy giggled and let her brother take her to the floor. A lively masquerade sound came from the orchestra and, remembering the much-loved Narnian dance, she held up her right hand to meet her brother's.

She curtsied. He bowed. The dance began.

Lucy had such fun, even though she did trip a few times. Edmund laughed and she laughed even harder. The monarchs tried so hard to remember their old dance lessons from before, succeeding only in mixing them up and nearly bumping into other dancers. Edmund's smile never left his face and he said teasingly, "You're misusing that right foot I lent you."  
"And you're fairing no better," Lucy glared mockingly.

"Well, you're foot's much smaller than mine, you know. Quite difficult to keep the balance."

"Then that explains it. Yours is much too big. I'm afraid I might lose it any minute now."  
"Oh, woe is me," Edmund declared in a high-pitched voice as he twirled his sister around, "Do have mercy on mine foot. I've raised it even as a child."

Lucy laughed and tripped again. Edmund caught her and lifted her off of the floor to follow the complicated dance step of lifting the woman partner and setting her gracefully down again. Unfortunately, Edmund had never quite mastered the 'graceful' part. Lucy laughed as she landed and caught her brother's right hand in the air to be danced with again, "I think you've forgotten your left hand too."  
"Oh. Think you could spare me your right?"  
"Unfortunately for you, I'm quite happy with my hands, Ed."

Edmund chuckled. And then, towards the end of the dance, he picked up his little sister and twirled her around in a tight hug. Lucy squealed in delight and felt herself being set down again.

She held up her right hand to meet her brother's. She curtsied. He curtsied too. The dance had ended, and Lucy was laughing at her brother.

Edmund grinned in triumph as he watched Lucy lighten up from her former mood. He was very much happy to listen to Lucy's chiming voice, that he failed to hear the pleased and proud Lion's purr in his ear. The two royals applauded and cheered with the others for the orchestra and the Telmarine conductor bowed. He smilingly faced his musicians again, tapped his stand and signaled another dance number.

Edmund dragged Lucy away again and led her to the refreshments saying, "I'll need that right foot now."

"Oh, dear me, I've lost it on the dance floor!"  
"Lucy, what have you done?" Edmund cried in mock horror. Lucy giggled, "Well, we can go look for it, if you'd like."

Edmund shrugged and smiled, "Oh, never mind. It'll walk back when it misses me."

Lucy grinned happily and hugged her brother, resting her head on his chest. She noticed his heart beat quickly from dancing and laughing. Edmund kissed Lucy's hair, "Punch, Lu?"  
"Oh dear, won't that hurt?"

"I was talking about drinks."  
"I know."  
Edmund chuckled and helped his sister get her refreshments. Later, as Lucy sipped her drink from a goblet and stayed close under the protective arm of her brother, she smiled contentedly. Oh, what would she do without Edmund to cheer her up? Her mind slowly started to drift to her previous worries, and her eyes dulled as she stared blankly at nothing before her. She felt Edmund's hold around her tighten and Lucy shook her head to clear her mind. She looked up at Edmund and smiled, expressing gratitude in her eyes. Edmund smiled back and said nothing.

"There you are, you two!"

The two siblings looked behind to see Peter and Susan striding towards them with smiles on their faces. Peter bent down and opened his arms. Lucy gasped delightedly and ran into him, spilling some of the contents of her goblet. Edmund watched as his younger sister hugged Peter tightly. He smirked and felt someone's hand rest behind his head. It was Susan. She smiled down at him and kissed him gently on his forehead, "Brilliant dance, Ed," she said laughingly. Edmund hugged his sister by the waist with an arm, "Would you like me to teach you? I do believe I am a master at the art."

Peter laughed as he and Lucy walked closer to the other Pevensies, "And such natural talent," he winked. Edmund mock glared at Lucy, "Oh, but I'll have to find that right foot of mine."

Lucy laughed and the two eldest Pevensies stared blankly at each other. Being the more logical one, Susan smiled and realized that Edmund and Lucy must have made a joke, "Well, why don't we go and find it? I'm sure it's just _somewhere_ here."

Edmund backed away, bowed and held out his hand, "My Lady," said he. Susan curtsied most gracefully and grinned as her younger brother led her to the floor.

Lucy watched as her siblings danced happily around the ballroom, Edmund and Susan laughing and talking in between. Edmund did most of the talking. Susan did most of the laughing. The Valiant queen smiled and closed her eyes, hearing a Lion's deep and gentle voice, _"Child, you shall leave this place, but not without merriment in your heart."_

Lucy opened them again and looked to see Peter's icy blue eyes gazing lovingly at her. Lucy hugged him and she watched Edmund again, that brother of hers who will always be there to paste a smile on her face.  
By the end of the dance, Edmund and Susan returned to their siblings, laughing and sweating from the long dance. Edmund wiped his brow carelessly on his sleeve and Lucy said, "Did you find it?"

Edmund shook his head and smiled, "It doesn't miss me. That foot of mine _must_ know what it's doing to my poor nerves."

With that, Lucy giggled and ran to her brother to give him a hug. Susan and Peter smiled at each other, happy and content that their brother and sister were so joyful at the given moment.

_Children, you shall leave this place, but not without merriment in your heart._

_And, Edmund, I will return your right foot in a moment…_

*******

**Author's Note: In case you're wondering, Edmund last quoted Mrs. Bennet from **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** (of course, he revised it a bit) xD Anyway, ****thanks for reading! :D**** Oh, and I hope I've still managed to keep the Pevensies in character. If you see fit, let me know of what kind of a job I've done :) And I thought I'd let Aslan join in the fun. After all, in the **_**Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe,**_** he was joking with Peter :)**

**Long live the Lion!**


End file.
